This invention relates to bone fixation and, more particularly, to the pinning of the bone of a digit such as a toe following an injury thereto or surgery thereon.
Presently existing bone fixation pins comprise an elongated piece of stainless steel having a point on one end. The pin is adapted to be driven into the digit in the area of an injury or osteotomy. A tool similar to a wire cutter then is used to cut off excess length from the exposed outer end portion of the pin.